


Scraps of Paper

by bookskitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: All aus, Canon and AU, Doesn't matter, F/M, daily updates, nsfw or not, otp action, sometime it isn't even clear when or where this happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 8,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of short drablettes centred around Arya and Gendry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is basically just a bunch of short drabblettes. SHORT. Too short to be a stand-alone drabble and I couldn't include them in other aus, but I wanted you'all to read them so here we are. This is my way to give you something while I'm pre-writing a multi chapter story(yes, of course AxG). There are gonna be daily updates. Have fun!

Soccer rivalry was something Arya took extremely seriously. And the fact she was stopped on her way to practice by the captain of her rival team rubbed her the wrong way. Her annoyance may also have had to do with the fact he was wearing a leader jacket. Why was that asshole looking so good in leather anyway?

“M’lady.” he said with a smirk using that endearment term she despised.

“Stupid. I’m in a rush, move your ass out of my way.” she said trying to sneak past his bulky frame.

“Hold on m’lady I have a proposal for you.” 

Arya was about to tell him he can stick his proposal right up his sexy ass, but she froze when he took her hand in his and kissed it.

“Next match. If my team wins, you go on a date with me.” he didn’t let go of her hand and his breath tickled her skin.”Deal?” 

She blushed and she hated herself for it. Arya could have refused the deal, but the intensity of his blue eyes and her pride got the better of her.

“You are on.”


	2. The after soccer date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is your sequel guys. See you tomorrow!

Arya hated Gendry when his team won the soccer match.

And she hated him even more during their date, when she discovered he was quite a funny dork with great taste I music and not such an asshole as she believed.

She hated herself as much as she hated him when she agreed to go to his place with him and watch some shitty horror movie they can make fun off.

She certainly despised herself when they started making out in a frenzy.

When Gendry took her jeans and panties off and started kissing up her thigh and then her cunt and made her have the best orgasm ever, she started considering he may not be that bad.

When they ended up fucking on the floor like animals in heat, Arya decided she will reevaluate her opinion about him.

And after Gendry made her come two more times that night, she decided, they should become friends.


	3. Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a BwB AU btw. Also, guys, if you want to make requests, go ahead!

He was breathing fine and he looked peaceful enough in his sleep for Arya to believe the fever was gone.

“Gendry.” she whispered while caressing his face tenderly.

A smile started forming on his face. Then he rose his hand and wrapped his around her wrist, stroking it lightly. One second later Gendry pulled Arya on top of him. His smile only got bigger as he nuzzled her neck. He was probably still asleep. Arya couldn’t help, but giggle. That was what made Gendry open his eyes. He looked at Arya, in his arms, with a mix between flabbergasted and worried.

“Are you trying to seduce me Ser Gendry?” Arya questioned with a smirk.

“I….”

“Cause you are succeeding.” she declared then kissed him.

And Arya couldn’t help, but smile when she managed to draw a deep moan from him, once her hand sneaked in his breeches.


	4. Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Direwolf86. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> If you have any requests guys, you can tell me!

Arya was much more found or truth or dare with few people than in large groups. Mostly because it was her and Gendry daring each other to do stupid things. It was fun.

“Alright.” Gendry said while coming back after screaming on the window something funny.”My turn. I dare you to call Ned Dayne and tell him you love him.”

Arya's face fell. Ned Dayne already fancied himself half in love with her, that would be the last thing she needed.

“No way, that’s an asshole move. I’m calling a pass.”

“Then you are forced to do my next dare.” he smirked, making Arya narrow her eyes at him.”I dare you to kiss me on the lips.”

It was Arya turn to smirk. Now that was a dare she was up for. So Arya just got up from her place and basically threw herself on Gendry capturing his lips. Their little game got postponed.


	5. Corsets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to.

Arya didn’t quite remember where this whole situation came from. No, wait she did. Somehow last night, she and Gendry started to argue about corsets. Or better said Arya in corsets. Arya was saying she could totally work a corset. Gendry said he doubted it.

“Don’t give me this look.” he said kissing her frown.”I know you make this constipated face whenever you wear clothes you don’t feel comfortable in and let me doubt you have a new found love for corsets.”

Arya slapped his chest and huffed.

“We’ll see about that.” she said.

And this is exactly why she was lying on his cot, waiting for him to come to bed. Wearing only a corset. That will show him.

Gendry was indeed taken aback when he entered the small room and saw her in that state. He stayed there gaping for what seemed like forever before Arya decided to break the silence.

“Did the wolf get your tongue?” she asked amused”Well, don’t you have anything to say?”

Gendry muttered something under his breath from which only ‘completely fucked’ was understood.

“Oh, that’s all you are gonna be after I’m done with you. Now come here.”

Gendry reached the bed in three big steps and she pulled him down. He never tried to say anything about Arya not being able to pull off corsets from then on.


	6. Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise a better longer one tomorrow.

The candlelights shone in the dark room as Arya and Gendry entered locking the door behind them.

“Hold on, I got something for you.” Gendry said taking Arya’s hands of him.

She huffed impatiently and crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't care about stupid gifts, she just wanted Gendry.

He smiled at her, as he pulled a wooden box from under the bed and showed it to her. Arya rose an eyebrow. Then Gendry opened the box and Arya's jaw fell on the floor. Inside was the most beautiful dagger she had ever seen. The handle was shaped like a wolf's paw gripping a weirwood branch. It was a work of detail too, every inch of the wolf's fur and the little veins of the weirdwood leaves being visible as well. Arya couldn't believe her eyes. She took the dagger and she immediately knew it was made for her. The grip was perfect.

"What kind if husband gifts his wife a dagger on their wedding night?"

'"The bad kind" Gendry answered grinning


	7. The Merman AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For SerBalonSwann.
> 
> Given I had inspiration(Also knows as my friend Nene) there will be two more The Not so Little Merman AU drablettes.

“Arya, are you sure this is how it works?” Gendry questioned making Arya roll her eyes.

“Yes, stupid.”

“So you are just gonna put it in your mouth?”

“Well, yes.”

“Are you alright with that?”

“If I wouldn’t be I wouldn’t do it.”

“But why are you putting it in your mouth?”

That made Arya smirk.

“You’ll see.”

Gendry was aware he still has lots to learn about this so-called cock, but for the life of him, he couldn’t understand why Arya would want to put it in her mouth. But then again he didn’t understand why Arya would want to ride his cock either and yet, that one turned out feeling great. So he was just trusting her with this. He knew…..oh. Gendry let out a moan.

“I’m really happy to have a cock.” he declared.


	8. Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again in the merman au

During her pregnancy all Gendry did was worry. The baby will need a pearl this, the baby needs a special alga that, what if the bath chamber isn’t big enough for the baby. It amused Arya greatly though, how obvious he still was to how human things work.

Then he insisted to be next to hear while she gave birth and she was even more amused by how traumatized he looked.

“Never again.” Gendry declared in the end as if it was he that had to push the baby out of his womb.

“Don’t be stupid. We will have at least two more.” she said while cradling the baby in her arms.”Come here.” she said.

When Gendry came she gave him baby Ned. He holds the baby carefully like he could break him if he wasn’t careful. Then the greatest smile plastered across Gendry’s face.

“Yes, we will.”


	9. Milk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise it is the last merman au

Ned was the most adorable baby in the world and no one could tell Arya otherwise. He had a tuft of black hair and the blue eyes of his father. He also got his appetite, given Arya had to feed him almost five times a day. He was eating like he was underfed and streams of milk were running down his cheeks and Arya found it absolutely adorable.

Gendry instead watched the whole scene frowning, then slowly it turned to utter confusion. He followed Arya as she put Ned in his crib to sleep.

“Can I try?” Gendry asked making Arya frown.

“You can’t breastfeed him, stupid.”

“No, no, I meant….” he vaguely gesticulated towards her chest.

“No, you can’t.”Arya snorted.”You suck on them already too much anyway.”

Gendry started pouting until Arya grabbed his hand and dragged him to bed.


	10. Post

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Direwolf86. Set in the Happenstance universe

“Arya, what have you done?”

“Nothing?”

“Seriously, not again.”

“Well, shit happe….why are you locking the door?”

“First line of precaution measures. Can I disable the bed?”

“Why the hell would you?”

“The second line of precaution measures. I’m gonna nail the wood to the door.”

“Wouldn’t you rather nail me against the door?”

“Well, now that you are mentioning…but security first.”

“Fuck’s sake, they won’t kill you.”

“They will just torture me.”

“Gendry.” Arya warned.

“Well, it is your fault. I’m gonna throw out all the lemon drop.”

“We could trick them, you know?”

“Please inform me how.”

“Well, there are those baby toys….hey don’t give me that look, they are stupid enough to fall for it.”

“I doubt it.”

“Or, you know, we could work on actually making a baby?”

Gendry rose an eyebrow, but a smile started forming in the corner of his lips.

“Really?”

“Well, given you were planning on nailing me against that door.”

“Com here.”

Gendry picked Arya up, making her squeal and then they started working out on making Arya’s post about expecting a baby come true. It took time, but they didn’t mind.


	11. Fire alarm

Being woken by the fire alarm at 3 in the morning was far away from fun. Having to go on the street in your pj's when it was windy, was worse. Arya was highly displeased. This kind of shit could only happen to her, especially when she needed sleep.

But the fact her really good looking neighbour was next to her only in his boxers giving her a HD view of his washboard stomach and really fine ass will make up for it. Cause frankly, that was one fine ass.

"You could take a pic you know, it lasts longer." he smirked and Arya blushed a little. 

She still snapped a pic fastly with her phone though. Maybe the night wasn't so bad afterall.


	12. The booty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go people, the assequel.

Arya never knew the best way to get laid by marble ass and abs you can fry an egg on neighbour was to get rid of racoons together, she would have brought one in the building herself.

There was only a problem. Somewhere in between the best oral she ever received and fucking against the wall, Arya realised she didn’t grab his butt. Not even thouched it. Fuck, she desperately wanted to. She was curious if it was soft even if it was muscled or if it was as smooth as marble.

So that's why when they were done and laid on the floor breathing hard, she crawled to Gendry. and started caressing his butt.

"So that was great." Gendry declared."What do you think about round two?"

Arya chuckled.

"You can be sure you got stuck with me for some time." she said slapping his ass.

"Hey, ouch, careful there."

"Oh, no worries, I'll take care of my beloved here." she promised then kissed his left butt cheek.


	13. Feeling like you belong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the anon who asked me for a drablette inspired by the Radiohead song 'Creep'. I hope it works!

Gendry sighed as she splashed some water on his face, then frowned in the mirror ‘What are you doing here, you idiot?’

“Hey Gendry?” he turned around to see Arya coming in and closing the door behind her,”You alright?”

“No, not really.”

“I’m not for this big fancy parties either, but…”

“They don’t look at you like you are an outsider though.” Gendry said turning to her. 

“Oh, if only you would know.” Arya snorted.

Gendry turned around and looked at the wall, his jaw set. He was an idiot for accepting to come. He let out a sigh when Arya wrapped her arms around his back.

“Thank you for agreeing to come with me.” Gendry squeezed her hand”Come on now, I'll make you feel better.”

He turned around ad rose an eyebrow. But Arya only smirked and pushed him in one of the stalls. And blessed be the five stars hotel, cause they really made use of that clean space to cheer each other up.


	14. Drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Ywenn, hope you like it!

Arya had numerous horrible encounters in clubs, but this certainly didn’t pass as one. She didn’t exactly know what to expect when the tall guy stumbled into her almost sending both of them on the floor.

“Hey, s...so...sorry?”he blinked a few times while looking at her.

“Can I help you?” she questioned a little bit annoyed.

“Uh yeah, I lost my asshole friends and I kind of want to find them, but I’m kind of very drunk and…..and….you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen.” he stumbled through his words.

Arya would be annoyed if it wasn’t for that silly smile on his face and the cloudy eyes that showed that one, he was drunk, and two, he was cute drunk. She could work with that.

“I think we should go sober you up.” Arya declared taking his hand.

“Oh, sure, sure. I think I’ll sober up if you gave me a kiss.” 

He got that dreamy look on his face mixed with that silly smile again and Arya was close to giggling. She wanted to wrap him in a bow and take him home. Which she did, minus the bow.

And she was glad to discover the next morning, Gendry was even better sober.


	15. Partner in crime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For yourforestlass, who wanted Arya and Gendry to be partners in crime. This is basically a modern BWB au in which Arya and Gendry rob the Lannisters lol. I hope you will like it!

“Two hundred dragons.”Arya declared after seeing the insides of the diplomat.

Gendry let out a low whistle.

“Fucking Lannisters even the seventh cousin twice removed is loaded.”

“It will do for now.” Arya declared closing the diploma”Get up, we need to gather eveything and go.”

Gendry looked at her questionably while lazily putting the ammo in his gun.

“The goonies are still trying to track us, I’m pretty sure we have easily two more hours.”

“A risk, I’m not taking.” she said crossing her arms and lurking over his laid frame.

Gendry threw his gun aside and pulled Arya down, on top of him.

“ We nailed that robbing. Just stay in bed with me for a little and enjoy the moment”

“This isn’t a bed, it is a mattress.” she pointed out.

“Exactly. We got this mattress, a blanket and two bags of clothes. We have time to relax.”

The barn they were hiding in was old and the wind got through the walls. Arya shivered.

“You cold?” Gendry asked wrapping his arms around her.

“A lit...wipe that smile of your face.” Arya said, a little bit amused cause she knew what he was thinking about.

“Let me warm you, m’lady.” he declared.

"Just a quick one, bull." she ordered, because yes, she wanted a little celebration and Gendry was far too appealing.

"As m'lady commands." Gendry said and started undoing her pants.

It was a quick, but good one. Every time, three times in a row.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For April, who wanted more merman!Gendry. I'm working on your other prompt too, no worries!

Arya loved her little Eddie dearly, but she wished she will get at least one night when the little one will just sleep peacefully and won’t necessitate her presence. And finally, she got that one night and she and Gendry were making most of it

Arya relaxed as Gendry was kissing her neck, sucking on the sweet spots he knew would make her moan. Arya truly taught him good the ways of human ‘mating’. Gendry moved lowered his head, pressing a kiss on her collarbone, then went for her tits and Arya smirked. That will be good, because Gendry’s mouth worked so well on her and….oh no. She didn’t get the chance to stop him, before he already started sucking on one of her tits and there was it. Few seconds later there was milk running down her chest and a very confused 

Gendry looking at her with big eyes.

“I forgot I’m still breastfeeding.” she explained with a sheepish smile.

Gendry waved it off.

“I guess I’ll have to go lower then.” he said then started tracing kisses down her navel.”Oh and Arya?”

“Hm?”

“I did try it in the end.”


	17. Interrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For April, who requested Arya and Gendry wanting to bang and getting interrupted by their pups.

Arya couldn’t express how happy she was that they had they had the night for themselves. Arya loved her children dearly, but she also loved Gendry and his cock and she didn’t get her dose of him lately. As for him, Gendry seemed more than eager to let her ride him senseless. She only got the chance to pull off his PJ pants and was about to get down to business, when she heard a knock on the door.

“Mama, papa, I had a nightmare.” it was Robbie’s voice coming from the other side of the door.

Arya and Gendry exchanged a look and got dressed.

\----------

Eddie, Jon and Robbie were taking their afternoon naps, while Arya and Gendry were put some muffins in the oven to bake.

“I don’t think I fucked you on a counter in quite a long time.” Gendry remarked while kissing her neck and grabbing her hips.

“I believe it has been more than a year." she said, smirking as he started undoing her jeans.

Gendry lifted Arya up and ready to set her on the counter when a voice came from the hall.

"I smell muffins!"

He dropped her in a second and she closed her jeans as fast as she could, given the kitchen was invaded by the three little wolf pups who wanted chocolate muffins.

\--------------------

Gendry was extremely grateful that Arya had a dress on her. They called off the lunch to do something better:fuck against the door. 

"Will you just get on with it already?" Arya moaned as Gendry bit on her neck.

She hated him for that, the stupid bull liked to take things too slowly and she needed a good fuck after two weeks of nothing.

"As m'lady commands."

He took his cock in one hand while still hoisting her up and guided it to her entrance. Almost...

*Knock knock*

"Mama, Papa, it is me, school ended up early and we were allowed to go home today." Eddie exclaimed cheerfully from the other side.

Arya and Gendry exchanged a look and groaned.

\------------

"I don't understand why we needed to leave the kids with Hot Pie today." Gendry told Arya as they entered the house.

"You really don't?" she questioned sarcastically.

Gendry rose an eyebrow and....oh. They went for each other in a matter of seconds and fucked like their life depended on it. It was a good rest day for them, even if they ended up more sore than they've been in years.


	18. Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Nene, who wanted Arya putting a drunk mushy Gendry to sleep.

Arya didn’t know what to expect from a drunk Gendry. If she had to guess, she would have expected him to be more cocky and daring. It wasn’t the case. He only got more touchy, but not in a sexual way. He just seemed very fond of hugging her like she was his favourite teddy bear and kiss her face over and over and over.

“Alright, Bull, sleep time.” She said once she managed to get his huge ass in bed.

Gendry actually whined when she said that.

"I don't want to sleep." he complained while pulling her on top of him."I want to hug you." he declared kissing her nose.

Arya sighed. She was a little bit exasperated, but she didn't mind all the affection, in fact.

"If I stay and cuddle with you, will you sleep?" she questioned making Gendry smile in such a way he could lit up a whole city.

He nodded like a happy kid and Arya smiled as she cuddled to his side. Gendry was still kissing her forehead and her nose and her neck and cheeks. He fell asleep just before he got to kiss her lips though, so Arya kissed him instead. He smiled in his sleep and Arya let herself rest against him. 

She really loved her stupid bull.


	19. Weasel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For April, who wanted fluff and Weasel, here we are.

Arya was fine being put in one of those protection programs where she had to live undercover. It would have been better, though, if Agent Waters who was supposed to take care of her(and pretend to be her brother) wasn't so damn good looking and fuckable. She had to hold her hormones in place which was way harder than pretending to be someone else. She sighed and looked at Weasel. She was the second 'agent', she had to pretend to be the third sibling. Her actual name(Arya didn't know if it was her real name) was Poppy, but she preferred Weasel and Arya found it quite adorable. At the moment she was working on a colouring book and Arya was watching her. 

"Do you think I should make the dragon black or blue, mama?" Weasel questioned.

Blue. Agent Waters had the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever...wait. Mama?

"Uh, Weasel why did you...?" she didn't get to finish cause Agent Waters strolled in and Weasel jumped excitedly from her place and hugged him.

Arya looked at them with her eyebrows raised.

"Papa, do you want me to bring some of the muffins we made?" 

"Sure thing, kiddo." he said ruffling her hair.

Once Weasel was out of the room, Arya went to Gendry. To her surprise, he hugged her too. Well, she wasn't about to complain.

"Change in plans." he whispered in her ear" We will have to pretend to be a married couple. Apparently we look more like it than siblings."

When Arya heard that she did the only thing that passed through her brain. She kissed him.

"Welcome home, husband." she said with a smirk.

This will be fun.


	20. Cover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually do the drablettes requests in the order I got them, but given more of you wanted a seuel for the last chapter, here we go.

Fucking just came naturally to them after that kiss. Arya was quite happy to find out that she wasn’t the only one with uncontrollable hormones and an impossible thirst. For the better part of the last two weeks, they fucked. On the bed, on the counter, on the floor, in the shower. It was only for cover though. They had to look like a nice married couple with a healthy sexual life. Honestly. That’s what they were doing now, working on their cover through a heated up make out session. When they heard a giggle though, they stopped dead in their tracks. And Arya was grateful they still had clothes on, cause Weasel came in the living room and looked at them with a smirk on her face.

“No need to be shy, I know you want to do the do.”she said when Arya and Gendry tried to put some space between them.”So mama, papa, when will I have a brother or a sister?”

Arya’s eyes were about to pop out of her head and Gendry chocked.

“Oh, oopsie, seems like papa is in trouble. I’ll let you give him mouth to mouth respiration, mama.”Weasel said with a wink and left the room.

Arya and Gendry were left speechless. They exchanged a glance and Gendry was the one who broke the silence.

“So...will you give me some mouth to mouth respiration?” he asked with a silly smile.

Arya narrowed her eyes at him.

“How about some mouth to cock respiration.”

“Even better.”


	21. Wolf Pup #4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For April, who wanted a sequel to chapter 17.

It was one of those days when Arya took the boys to grocery shopping and Gendry stayed home babysitting their fourth wolf pup, Arra, along with Nymeria. His little baby girl was noisy again, even after she was fed and rested. At the moment she was busy trying to climb a curtain in the living room. Gendry run to her and lifted her in his arms. He should have expected this kind of behaviour the moment he saw his baby daughter for the first time, the carbon copy of her mother. She didn’t got only the grey eyes, brown hair and long face from Arya, but also her temperament and mischievousness as it seemed. Arra looked at him and made an odd noise. Gendry looked surprised. Then he turned to Nymera waiting for an explanation, given that was no normal baby noise. The she-wolf rolled her eyes, then howled. Gendry looked back down at his daughter who was busy chewing on his thumb.

“Do you want to learn how to howl, Arra?” he asked.

Her grey eyes lit up and she made a noise like a growl.

“No, no, sweetling, like this.” he said then howled himself.

Arra tried again and this time it actually sounded more like it. Nymeria howled too, in encouragement. 

“A..a...ah...woooo.”Arra managed and looking really proud of herself.

“This is my she-wolf.” Gendry said proudly tossing Arra in the air then catching her and cuddling her to his chest.

Nymeria nodded approvingly in Gendry’s direction, making him smile. Living with wolves really makes you learn how to howl after a while.


	22. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For PJ, who wanted a drunk Arya mixing Gendry and Edric up and declaring her love for Gendry to Edric by mistake.

Arya was not drunk. She could hold her liquor like a pro, thank you very much. Okay, maybe she was a little bit drunk, but she was still better than Jon who passed out after the first glass and who needed Ygritte to carry him bridal style home. She looked around and when she spotted Gendry she smirked. Time to have a chat.

“Oh, Bull!”she said in a sing-song voice.”Did I ever tell you how fucking hot I think the raven hair blue eyes combo looks on you?” she asked pointing to him with her empty glass.

Gendry looked flabbergasted at her confession.

“And that jaw of yours is so lickable, like I’d lick it right now if we wouldn’t be in public. It is so unfair how attractive you are like damn, you sexually frustrate me by existing. Also when did you get short? Like you are still tall, but you are short.”

Edric Storm gulped listening to Arya’s rant. He might have found it funny if Arya Stark didn’t scare the shit out of him. He looked over her shoulder to where his brother sat while steam was coming out of his ears and nose, looking exactly like a bull. Time to do something.

“Hey future sister in law, you got the wrong Baratheon bastard.” he declared turning Arya around and pushing her towards Gendry

When they were close enough, he threw her in Gendry’s lap and run like he was chased by the Others.

Arya looked at Gendry dizzily.

“About those declarations of yours…”

Arya smirked and kissed him.


	23. Elope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Direwolf86, who wanted Arya and Gendry to get married in secret + drama

This is one thing Arya can’t blame him for. It was entirely her idea, but yes, he agreed. Because he would rather have a little wedding, than a bg fancy one. Gendry didn’t like crowds and he certainly didn’t like when hundreds of judging eyes were on him. Which would have happened if they told Arya’s family about the fact they wanted to get married. Hell, he didn’t even know if they would allow them to get married, especially not her mother. So he just went with Arya’s plan:elope. He liked how intimate their wedding was and Arya even wore a dress. Not a fancy one, just a simple white summer dress, but it looked great on her. They swam, they had sex on the beach, they watched the sunset together. It was a good honey weekend.

But now the Starks found out and now there was a family meeting slash screaming contest at the Stark Manor.

“I can’t believe you did this young lady! Didn’t you think for one second how it will make us look?” Catelyn Stark shouted at her daughter her cheeks having a tent that was assorted with her hair.

“Oh, of course it is about you! It isn’t like it is my life and happiness at stake here, it's all about you and those fucking stupid medieval social standards!” Arya shouted back.

After a while, Ned Stark seemed to be done with that, and whistled. Gendry wondered if arguments in the Stark family always required a football whistle.

“Arya, Cat you both have good points and bad points. Please sit.” he said in calm tone that surprised Gendry.

“Cat, if Arya is happy…”when he said that he looked at the two of them who were holding hands.”...leave her be. On the other hand, Arya, you should have told us. Listen, you are married, very well. But I’ll have to insist you get an official ceremony as well.”

“One condition.”Arya said.”I’m in charge.”she declared and Ned Stark nodded.

Later that day, when Arya and Gendry were eating cake in their apartment Arya remarked:

“I told you they won’t feed you to the direwolves.”


	24. Horny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Nene, who wanted drunk and horny Arya.

Gendry was used to Arya being touchy with him. She used him as her chair, pillow, bed and picnic blanket. Gendry didn’t mind the proximity, in fact he liked it. Maybe more than he should. But a drunk Arya sitting on his lap in a chair at the Hollow Hill Club was a little bit too much.It was improper (and he was getting a hard on whichw as even more improper).

“Gendryyyyy…”Arya said in a sing-song voice.”Your face is so handsome.”she traced his face with her fingers.

Gendry was glad the club was dark so she couldn’t see him blush.

“All of you is handsome, actually. It isn’t fair, human beings aren’t supposed to be this good looking and sexually frustrating.” she mused while resting her hands on his shoulders.

Gendry gulped, but he kept his hands around her waist. Security measure so she doesn’t fall down. Honestly. He almost dropped her when she started kissing his neck, though. Gendry inhaled sharply.

“Do you think there is a toilet?” Arya asked suddenly.

Gendry frowned. He wished she would go back to the kissing.

“You feel bad?” he asked and wondered if she would get drunk sickness.

“Oh, no.” her lips slipped in an evil grin as she grabbed his cock through his jeans.”I was just thinking I’m not into publics sex.”

They didn’t find a toilet stall, but the broom closet was a much better option anyway.


	25. Plushie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For April, who wanted Gendry cuddling Arya like she is his personal teddy bear.

Gendry didn’t have a lot of toys as a kid. In fact, he only got a plushie. He remembers how he was the happiest kid on earth when his mother gave him as a present for his fourth nameday. It was a bull plushie and Gendry loved it with all his heart. His name picking (Ser Bull) might have been shitty, but he was four, he had an excuse. BGendry still had Ser Bull and he wasn’t about to give up on it anytime soon. Arya seemed to love him too.

“He is still so fluffy and huggable.” she said while keeping the plushie to her chest.

“Alright, alright, you can give it to me now so we go to sleep.” Gendry said amused.

Arya whines in protest and moved out of his reach.

“I want to keep it tonight. Please?”

“Fine, fine.”

In fact, it wasn’t fine. Gendry couldn’t sleep properly without hugging Ser Bull. He needed desperately to cuddle something. So he took the closest thing (or better said person) and cuddled her. That was Arya, of course. She was so tiny and light, Gendry had no problem pull her on top of him and cuddling her like she was a plushie. And a cute one at that.

And he would lie if he would say, he didn’t enjoy using Arya as his little teddy bull.


	26. The question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For direwolf86, who wanted Arya to ask Gendry about sex and Gendry thinks she is asking cause she wants to try it with someone else.

“How is sex like?”

Gendry chocked on his own spit and Arya bit her lip. It was a stupid question and it made her feel so silly. But this was Gendry’s fault anyway for strolling around almost naked and making her feel weird things in the pit of her stomach. So he had to answer her question.

“Why are you asking this?” he questioned and Arya could notice a blush on his cheeks.

“I was curious.” she shrugged, but she could feel herself blush a little as well.”Just answer me stupid!”

“It’s….it depends on the person you are doing with it, really.” he finally said while frowning at her.”Arya, be honest, why are you asking?”

“I thought about trying, okay?” she snapped at him turning her head away and trying to hide her face with her hair, cause she really didn’t need Gendry to see her blush like a little silly girl.

When she looked at him, he didn’t seem happy at all. He was frowning at her and looked rather angry.

“How do you start it?” she continued to ask hoping he would answer.

“With a kiss.” Gendry snapped obviously bothered.

Arya got up and went to him. He didn’t look up at her, busying himself with some car piece. Arya run her hands through his hair, then pulled his head back a little so she could see his face. Gendry seemed about to snap at her, but she stopped him with a kiss.

“Me?” he blinked confused after they parted.

Arya snorted.

“Who else, stupid?”

"I don't know, maybe E..."

"I don't want to hear it." she cut him." Come on now, I want a demonstration of how sex works" she smirked as she dragged him to bed


	27. Cat's mouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lame sequel to the previous chapter cause more of you wanted to read more.

Gendry was trying to catch his breath, cause oh, Gods, was the sex good. Though he would certainly appreciate if Arya would just come for cuddling, instead of toying around with his dick.

“I was always wondering why it grows during sex.” she said looking at his cock as if it was a very interesting thing to study.

“Because it does. Biology things.” he said biting his tongue cause damn, she was running her hands up and down and…

“It is so floppy now.” Arya giggled while jiggling his cock.

Gendry inhaled sharply.

“If you keep doing that it won’t be anymore.”

“Shame.” Arya said with a smirk as she continued jiggling it.

“Arya, would you please stop playing with my cock like a cat with a mouse toy?”

“Mm...no.”

"Oh, come on, I'm getting hard."

"As if that is a bad thing."

"Arya..."

"Stop whining Gendry. Behave and let me play in peace or I won't let you put it in the box again."

"Was that a dirty joke.

"Maybe."

Gendry sighed and let himself rest against the headboard. He had nothing against Arya playing with his cock, he just didn't ant to get hard, hot and bothered without a solving.  
Arya's soft hands were caressing his dick and Gendry was almost asleep. Until Arya slid over his cock. He let out a moan.

Fuck her. Literally.


	28. Babysitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For April, who wanted Arya and Gendry to babysit a lot of kids. This turned out kinda lame, I'm sorry.

Arya liked Robb’s wife, Jeyne, well enough. But that didn’t stop her from wondering how the hell did that woman manage to push four kids out of her belly at once. Like honestly, where did they fit? 

And given Robb and Jeyne were out for a fancy dinner, they asked Arya and Gendry to come and babysit their evil spawn...ahem, children.

Were things going smoothly? Absolutely not.

“Arya why is this baby climbing out of his cradle for fuck sake?”

“How the hell am I supposed to know? Put it back, I’m busy arguing with this other one that glue isn’t comestible.”

“Holy shit baby number three don’t jump from the top of the shelf! How the fuck did you get there in first place?”

“Why are those babies so noisy?” Arya asked no one in particular.”Robb was a boring, milksop baby.”

“Arya I think baby three and baby two shat themselves.”

“You got to be kidding me are these four kids shitting simultaneously?”

Few hours, many diapers and bottles of warm milk later, the four little devils and Arya and Gendry fell asleep. And let’s say, all of them at sixes and sevens on the couch wasn’t something Robb and Jeyne were expecting to see when they got home.


	29. Awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For yourforestlass, who asked for an awkward moment when Edric is in love with Arya, but she is in love with Gendry. Given I don't write love triangles, I took a spin on it. I hope you will still like it!

The Hollow Hill Club was one of Arya’s favourite places. It got great music, people she liked and Gendry’s ass in tight jeans. Even Wylla liked it and usually Wylla had a different taste in places they can go and party at. Arya also appreciated she and Gendry were having a chat with Wylla. Cause Arya could pinch Gendry’s ass in peace. Wylla didn’t care and Gendry was too shy to make a remark about it while Wylla was around. 

“Ahem.”

The three of them turned around and came face to face with Gendry’s younger brother, Edric.

“I know this is really random, especially cause we don’t really speak much and we’ve only meet like few weeks ago, but I have the biggest crush on you and like...would you like to come and dance with me? Or something?” Edric finished his rant with a smile.

Arya bit her lip. This was one odd situation.

“Er Edric, I don’t know to to lay it to you gently, but I’m dating your brother here so…”Arya didn’t get the chance to finish.

“Oh, I wasn’t speaking with you Stark.” he said then gently pushed her aside.

He took a step forward and gave Wylla the dorkiest smile, making her raise an eyebrow, then smirk.

“Well, I’m not about to refuse a jaw like that. Come on Storm, let’s see what moves you got.” she said grabbing his hand and dragging him to the dance floor.

“Well, this was awkward.” Arya remarked looking up at Gendry.

“I was wondering why he was acting so weird lately.”Gendry shrugged.”Also Arya, love, can you stop pinching my ass, please?”

“Oh, sure thing.” Arya smirked, getting her hand away from his marvelous ass.

Only to give him a slap few seconds later.

“I love you too.”


	30. Locked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For April, who wanted Arya and Gendry to argue in prison about a stupid thing, then the sexual tension between the kicks in. 
> 
> If you guess why they got in temporary hold for, I'll write you a drabble at your request(okay technically I'd do that anyway, but come on, guessing is fun)

“It is your fault!” Arya shouted.

“My fault? How is it my fault? It was your idea!”

“Well...yes! But it is still your fault, if you would have just did as I said we won’t be here!” in her wildly gesticulating Arya hit her hand on the bars separating their cells.

And while Arya was used to bruises and scars for being an overenergetic kid, that one hurt like a mother fucker.

“Ouch, ouch, ouch, fuck, shit fuck. Look what you have done stupid!”

“Oh, so that is my fault too.”He snorted.”Naturally.”he said sassily leaning his face in between bars.

Arya glared at him.

“You now what Stark?” 

Arya went closer and glared up at him while holding her hand.

“Fuck you.”

Arya gave a wolfish growl and jumped at his lips. She was quite convinced her bite would draw blood, but she didn’t care. She will show this stupid bull. What, she wasn’t sure. But she will show him!

Gendry shoved his tongue in her mouth and Arya made sure to bite on that too. When she did that, he sneaked his hands under her sweater. He growled when he realised she wasn’t wearing a bra. Arya stopped giving fucks they were in prison, with a row of bars separating them as she started unzipping his pants. Arya was stroking his cock, making him moan in her mouth, and she was just one step away from taking his jeans off when a voice boomed.

“STARK! WATERS! I gave you separate cells for a reason. For fuck’s sake, I’m gonna free you just so I don’t get my cells polluted with your sexual frustrations! inspector Dondarrion shouted at them when he walked into the little hall with the cells.

Arya and Gendry looked at each other then burst out laughing.


	31. Guard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...yeah.

Gendry sat next to Arya’s door, hand on his Warhammer. He was incredibly bored and tired. Why in the Seven Hells was Arya asking him to guard her door anyway? Isn’t like she had knives up her night cloth. And Gendry had a quite good idea about what is under Arya’s clothes.

“Ser Gendry.” she said while opening the door.”I’m afraid I got a little problem in y chambers and I’ll highly appreciate if you’ll come and take a look.”

Gendry rose and eyebrow, wondering what was that little she-wolf planning now and followed her inside. Arya kicked the door closed and then came behind him, her arms circing his middle.

“Oh seems, like my problem is not so little.”she giggled and started stroking his crotch.

“And how is my cock your problem m’lady?”

“Oh, it isn’t a problem anymore now that it is in my bedchambers and not outside them. Go get lock the door” she ordered pinching his ass.”I have matters to solve with your and your extremely not little Warhammer here.”she said, this time grabbing his cock through the breeches.

“Not the kind of thing a knight should do with his lady.” Gendry remarked.

They both burst out laughing. Arya jumped on him and they kept giggling like fools as they rolled on the floor. The fur carpets really came in handy that night.


	32. Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well....have fun lol.

“I can’t fucking believe you Arya Stark!” Wylla screamed throwing pillows at her.

Arya blinked confused by the brutal way her best friend decided to wake her up. 

“What kind of best friend are you? I can’t believe you kept this secret from me?”

Arya frowned.

“Are you talking about that M&M’s in my bag? Cause I’m pretty sure they are there since last year, I wouldn’t recommend you to eat them.

Wylla shrieked.

“I’m talking about your secret boyfriend Arya Stark!’

Arya’s eyes went wide. Uh oh. Wait.

“How the fuck did you know?”

“Oh, maybe because he is sending you texts calling you his lady love!”

“You looked through my texts?!”

“No! I was putting your phone to charge like the good friend I am and the message was on the screen."

Arya groaned. So much for having a secret boyfriend.

“Please, don’t tell anybody, especially not my brothers.”Arya asked biting her lip.

“Come on girl, you know I won’t.”she promised.”I want answers though.”

“Fine.”Arya nodded”Ask away.”

“Name, Age, height hair, eyes, adress, dick size.”

“Gendry, 22, tall, black, blue, no and WYLLA!”

Her best friend smirked.

“Mhm, got it, older, tall, dark, handsome and a dick bigger than my arms.”

Arya was blushing so hard her face could pass for a crabapple.

“Can we change the subject please?” she begged.

“Sure. Is he good in bed?”

“Wylla!”


	33. The Wolf Pups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For April, who wanted Uncle Bran babysitting Arya and Gendry's pups then making sassy comments about Arya and Gendry and how ruffled they look when they come home. This turned out kind of rushed, I'm sorry.
> 
> Also I wonder if any of you will catch the reference I sneaking in this.

“So you need me to watch over your army of pups while you are gonna fuck in peace for few hours?” Bran questioned.

“It’s a business meeting Bran.”Arya reminded him, scowling while taking her purse.”You have a free hand to do what you want with the little army.”

Gendry seemed to disagree with his wife.

“No sharp objects, Arra developed a love for fencing with kitchen knives. Also so sugar at this hour or they won’t sleep until tomorrow night.” he told Bran and he seemed he was about to say more till Arya dragged him out.

“Bye kids, listen to uncle Bran!”

\------

Bran looked with an eyebrow raised to the pups in front of him. 

“So kids what do you want to do?”

“Climb in the big tree in the garden.” Jon said without a second thought.

Well, Gendry didn’t say he can’t let them out so climbing was it. Bran was impressed if he had to be honest. For a bunch of kids age varying from four to nine, they certainly managed well. They got it from Arya. He had a hard time trying to convince them to come down, though. He had to promise to catch them if they jump from the lowest branch. And Bran managed the job admirably. Until Eddie jumped. Of course, Bran still caught him, but he sent both of them sprawling. The kid was nine and already overgrown. Bran silently cursed the Baratheon genes.

He managed to bribe the kids back inside because he knew better than leaving a pack of puppies with Arya’s mischievousness and Gendry’s stubbornness on the roll.

“Do you want to hear a story?” Bran asked them once they were all settled in the living room

“No, we want to play.” little Lya said while crossing her arms.

“I know a story about a little girl who wanted to play instead of listening to stories.”Bran looked over their unimpressed faces. 

Yep, certainly Arya’s kids.

“How about I’m gonna give you chocolate dragons if you listen to the story?” he knew n sweets rule, but rules were made to be broken anyway.

Bran smiled as the kids agreed. And in the end, they enjoyed his stories. He looked amused few hours later when his nephews and nieces were sleeping soundly on against Nymeria’s chest. The direwolf curled protectively around them and Bran covered them with a blanket. They were especially cute cause they were wearing their wolf onesies.

Arya and Gendry came home about an hours later and Bran couldn’t hold his tongue and make remarks about their messed up state.

“Was your business meeting in the middle fo a tornado?” he questioned with a smirk.

“Bran…”Arya warned.

“Like I’m not doubting you or anything, but gee, Arya your dress looks extremely cramped.”

“Bran.”

“And my eyes may be fooling me but seems like Gendry’s shirt is ripped.”

That was when Arya started pushing him outside the door. She glared at him, punched him in the arm and then smiled.

“Thanks for looking out for them.” she said.

“Anytime big sis. I think I’ll go now. Oh, and Arya?”

“Huh?”

“Meera has some cream that can hide hickeys…”

“Goodnight Bran.”


	34. The She Wolf and The Bull

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That just came out of nowhere. Nowhere being my new obsession with a cartoon. Inspired by miraculous:the adventures of ladybug and chat noir. Yes, this is a kind of superhero au.

Arya loved to transform. It gave her a great sense of freedom she couldn’t quite have as Arya Stark. And yes, the magic abilities like easily jumping over the roofs certainly helped. 

Arya landed on the usual meeting spot. Ugh, where was that idiot partner of hers now? If he was late again…

“Fancy seeing you here princess.”

Arya turned around to see him leaning against a chimney with a small smirk on his face. 

“Oh, did I scare you? My honest apologies m’lady.”

She rolled her eyes.

“Please. I smelled you from a mile away. You stink!”

The Bull’s smirk only grew.

“I’m calling bullshit.”

Arya rolled her eyes again. His love for that pun was quite annoying. 

“Shall we start the patrol?”she questioned.

“If m’lady wishes so.”

“Careful not to fall through a roof. I didn’t know bulls were supposed to be this agile anyway.”

“Well wolves aren’t cats either, but you don’t see me complaining now.”

Arya snorted.

“Did I ever tell you, your wolf ears are the cutest thing?”

“No flirting while on patrol stupid.” she said but smiled despite herself.

“Well I see no attacks, I think it just the right time for flirting. Maybe some kissing too.” he said coming next to her.

Arya tapped his nose.

“I may consider.”she said making his face lit up.”If you catch me.”she said then jumped off the roof and on the next.

“That’s cheating!” he screamed after her but followed.

He didn’t catch her, but he still got a kiss.


	35. Yet Another Babysitter AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For April, who wanted Rickon and Shireen to babysit Arya and Gendry's kids and then they get distracted while making out and lose the kids, but the kids are in Nymeria's dog house.
> 
> I'm sorry I didn't update in two days I got distracted.

When Jon was babysitting he did his best to keep the little pups under control. Which always ended with him either exhausted or covered in feathers in peanut butter(long story).

When Bran was babysitting he tended to bend the rules but still keep the kids under control.

When Rickon was babysitting everything went rampant. That’s why Gendry and Arya left Shireen with him as well, to calm things down. Did it work? Well, it worked till they got busy making out and the kids disappeared.

“How?”Rickon screamed to no one in particular.”How did we lose five kids? Arya is gonna kill me and eat my kidneys for dinner.” he continued panicked as he and Shireen were turning he house upside down trying to find those evil pups. Unsuccessful mission. 

“What do you mean you lost my kids?” Arya shrieked once he got home.

“I swear they were here like five minutes ago.” Rickon said while raising his hands in defensive stance.

Arya looked ready to murder him when Gendry’s voice boomed from outside.

“You better come and see this.”

The three of them run outside to find Gendry looking amused in Nymeria’s dog house.

Whe Arya looked inside there were her five pups sleeping lazily. Just then Nymeria decided to appear carrying a bag of crabapples in her snout. She gave Rickon and Shireen a disapproving look as she settled the bag down and nuzzled the pups to wake.

Arya and Gendry leaned against each other, sighing. They knew who to let babysit their pups from now on.


	36. Jon and the peanut butter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone who wanted Jon babysitting. It is shorter than I wanted, but eh

Jon should have never introduced Arya to Gendry. Then he wouldn’t have stumbled over them fucking, he wouldn’t have discovered his baby sister was dating his best friend, they wouldn’t have married. And they certainly wouldn’t have this small gang of crazed wolf pups running around.

He tried everything inclusive the old trick with ‘let’s play army, I’m the general and you are supposed to listen to my rules’. Jon swore to the Old Gods he tried so much to keep them under control. He even hid the peanut butter on a superior shelf so those hungry and way too energic from sweets kids won’t reach it.

But luck wasn’t in his favour, because of course at just four, Arya’s daughter Lya was climbing the furniture like it was nothing. And of course, she dropped the peanut butter jar on him. Then the others attacked him with pillows and let’s say thing got entirely messy.

Jon wanted to scream when Nymeria entered the kitchen and looked entirely unimpressed. She gave a short howl and Jon looked amazed as the five pups lined in front of her. She made a signal with her snout and the five littler cataclysms run around the kitchen and cleaned everything up in no time. Then she lined them up again. With another howl, the kids followed the direwolf in the living room and jumped on the couch ready to fall asleep. They looked like pups more than ever in their wolf onesies. Nymeria dragged a blanket over them. Then she turned to Jon and looked entirely unimpressed. Hell, Jon was sure he saw her smirk. Arya’s wolf for sure.

“I’m not babysitting those little tornadoes ever again.” Jon declared when Arya and Gendry got back home.


	37. Superhero 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For April, who wanted a sequel for the superhero drabble. It is short, I'm sorry.

Saying plan A was an epic fail would be a misunderstanding. Plan A totally bombed, but Arya wasn’t about to lose her calm in a situation like this. Well, Arya might have done something impulsive, but the she wolf knew better. 

“Okay, so what’s plan B?” The Bull questioned as they were hiding behind a concrete wall.

“You distract him, I take the weapon.” Arya said without a second thought.

Hey, it was a plan!

“Mm, sounds quite dangerous m’lady.” he said in a tone that made Arya roll her eyes.

She knew what was coming next.

“Don’t I get a good luck kiss?”

Arya rolled her eyes but gave him a kiss. What will she do with this stupid idiot?

“That’s all?” the pouted because Arya’s kiss was more of a peck.

“Go distract that asshole so we will get this fight over and you may as well get more than just a kiss later.” Arya ordered pushing his shoulder playfully.

“As m’lady command.”

They won that fight in no time cause sometimes a simple plan just works better. And they were partners they were used to fight side by side. And they were used to celebrating as well. And yes, her bull certainly got more than a kiss.


	38. Nymeria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everybody who wanted Nymeria to babysit. This is really short, but so is my inspiration, I'm sorry.

Nymeria was really happy. Happy because finally her mistress decided to let her in charge of the pups. Nymeria loved her mistress brothers, they were pack after all, but they were absolutely incompetent. She was the best option and she was glad Arya figured that out too.

Nymeria was warming some milk when she heard a noise from the living room. She stopped the oven with her snout and went to the living room only to find the smallest pup Arra on the top bookshelf trying to push some books down. Nymeria went there and took the little one off the shelf. She ket her wool wolf onesies in her snout as she made a signal for the other three pups to jump on her back. She carried them all to the bedroom and set them in the blankets nest. The three boys climbed off her beck and rested against her stomach. Arra was a lot less eager to enjoy the sleep even though she was the youngest, only three years and already full of mischief. A she-wolf in the making.

Nymeria looked at the little girl, wanting to at least make her sit down by pushing her with her snout. Arra had other plans though as she grabbed Nymeria’s snout and kissed the tip of her nose. The little one gave a yawn and fell against Nymeria’s side, snoring soundly.

When Arya and her mate got home and saw their pups sleeping soundly while the house was very much intact, she gave them a smug smirk. Nymeria won the best babysitter prize by a landslide.


End file.
